preludio
by inariamy
Summary: preludio se trata sobre un romanse que tiene kagome, con un ser inmortal, ¿podra mas su amor? o su terrible destino, es un sesshoxkago.
1. y asi comienza el preludio

Aclaraciones:  
[Narración por el personaje]  
_Letra inclinad: pensamiento._

Preludio  
Capitulo 1: antes del preludio.

"…_y los hijos de las tinieblas emergerán cuando nuevas lunas sangrientas aparezcan en los cielos de Alklium. De las tierras emergerán como fantasmas hambrientos en pos de una cruzada sangrienta…seres en picos de madera gritaran y convulsionaran mientras esos seres demoniacos beben sangre en orgias negras…será el tiempo en que el terror invadirá la tierra y los mortales teman…"_

_Sangriento amanecer_

-  
[No sé decirlo. El no dijo ni una palabra, y yo por nada del mundo hubiera podido pronunciar una silaba. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo; me oprimió una sensación de insufrible ansiedad; una curiosidad devoradora invadió mi alma, y, reclinándome en aquella pared de aquel frio callejón, me quede un rato sin aliento, inmóvil, con la vista clavada en el. Sus ojos habían perdido la vivacidad y brillo y perecían sin pupilas, lo que me hizo esquivar involuntariamente su mirada vidriosa para contemplar sus labios consumidos como si en no hubiera probado una gota de agua en siglos, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, que estuvieras ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Aquel ser que creía conocer no me respondió, sus ojos vidriosos miraban mis ojos, no quise esquivarlos, pero aquel contacto ere muy incomodo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije de nuevo-hace frio, tengo que irme.  
-a la mansión, supongo-dijo el mirándome de nuevo.  
-así es-dije-así que si no te importa me tengo que ir.

Comencé a caminar, pero como si se tratara de un rayo, el ya estaba frente a mí.

-no pierdes el tiempo-dije mirándolo.  
-pruebo mis nuevas habilidades con tigo-dijo el acercándose a mí.  
-tranquilo-dije con vos dura-te vigilan.  
-eso no me intimida.  
-aun estas aprendiendo-dije.  
-lo sé, pero tu serias perfecta para que me instruya.  
-deja tus estupideces de casamentero en otra parte.  
-sabes aun nos preguntamos pro que te escogieron a ti.  
-yo también, créeme, me lo pregunto cada mañana.

El se me acercaba peligrosamente, llevaba años estando con tacones, pero aun me costaba trabajo sostenerme, y aun mas porque las calles de New York estaban cubiertas por nieve, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que miraba hacia mi cuello, gracias a dios que estaba cubierto con una bufanda si no ya hubiera sido su víctima.

-aléjate-dijo una vos fría.

No mire, sabia quien era, sabía que tarde o temprano se aparecería, así lo tomo con tranquilidad, en unos minutos el ya no estaba, extrañaba sus ojos vidriosos, pero no creo que _ELLOS _estén de acuerdo con ello, por lo que tenía que ser acompañada por él, pero a menos que desee morir, a menos que ya no quiera existir, me encontrare con él.

-¿estás bien?-me dijo con aquella fría vos.  
-claro-dije mirándolo.  
-bueno, apúrate que aun tenemos que pasar por tu vestuario-dijo el tan frio como siempre.  
-está bien-dije caminado detrás de él.  
-trata de no ser una carga-dijo abriéndome la puerta de la limosina.  
-está bien-dije entrando en ella.  
-deja de decir, está bien-dijo el cerrando la puerta]

Una alarma retumbaba por aquella antigua mansión.

-diablos-dijo una chica de mirada esmeralda-si no fuera por eso, yo mismo la mataría.  
-nadie matara a nadie-dijo una vos masculina.  
-hoy estas de buen humor-dijo al joven.  
-no tan de buenas, ve a despertarla.  
-¿Por qué yo?, cara de que me viste ¿de sirvienta?

La chica miro como los ojos dorados de su amor se convertían en rojos.

-está bien, no se moleste la despertare, pero hoy está más comunicativo de lo común.  
-Áyame vete-dijo el muy serio.  
-está bien.

Aquella chica de melena rojiza camino por los pasillos hasta llagar a una habitación con puerta blanca, no era difícil de confundir, ya que era la única blanca, entro y ahí estaba ella dormida plácidamente, a su alrededor se encontraba miles de cosas, ropa, zapatos, collares, diamantes y de mas.

-solo le falta sus pantaletas.  
-Áyame, ¿Qué hora son?-dijo una vos somnolienta.  
-son las 7 en punto.  
-se supone que debo estar lista en 15 minutos.  
-así es.  
-es que mi alarma no sonó.  
-claro que sonó-dijo la joven-hasta el amo se despertó.  
-¡enserio!-dijo la chica levantándose de la cama-dios me matara por eso.  
-sí, y si no es el serán los demás.  
-lo lamento áyame-dijo la chica.  
-por favor, no uses mi nombre con tanta facilidad.

La chica de mirada azulada la miro.

-lo lamento.  
-sabes que te apreciamos, pero de un modo muy diferente, ya que tu mantienes vivo a nuestro amo, pero eso es todo, no te creas la gran cosa.  
-lo sé, también sango me lo dice.  
-bueno, pues tenlo en cuenta, apúrate que koga ya te está esperando.  
-el de nuevo.  
-así es, fue el que te asignaron esta vez, bueno el único que ha sobrevivido.  
-demonios, es que él es tan frio.  
-¿más que el amo?  
-no, pero no lo soporto.  
-recuerda la de anoche, y el te salvo.  
-lo sé, pero es su deber.  
-vaya hablaste como una niña riquita.  
-no sigas Áyame.  
-bueno apúrate que la sesión de fotos es en una hora.  
-sí, ya lo sé, kanna maneja mi agenda.  
-¿esa humana?

La chica de ojos azules miro a la pelirroja.

-lo siento-dijo la pelirroja.  
-gracias-respondió la recién levantando-recuerda que yo también soy como ella.  
-pero no del todo.

Kagome se metió al baño y Áyame salió de la habitación.

La chica salía a toda prisa, con aquellas botas era muy difícil bajar las escaleras.

-¿Por qué me toco hoy sesión de fotos?-dijo la chica que cargaba un gran bulto color chocolate, lucían unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una blusa blanca con una larga gabardina en color chocolate y una bufanda de encaje amarillo.  
-ya te vas…

Antes que la chica de cabellos marrones hable la chica de ojos azules le dio un beso y se fue.

-nos vemos sango.

La chica de mirada café y cabello del mismo color la miro con una mueca, que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-siempre de prisa.

Por fin podía divisar la limosina negra, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando sintió la presencia de _él…_se detuvo en seco.

-buenos días amo, ya me voy.

Podía sentir que _él _estaba detrás de ella.

-no te alejes de koga-dijo la vos fría detrás de ella.

Ella voltio pero no había nadie, solo retumbaba en sus oídos aquellas palabras tan gélidas y monótonas, sin sentimientos, ella sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, no era nada nuevo para ella.

-hola koga-dijo ella sonriendo.  
-entra-dijo el joven.  
-voy-dijo ella subiendo-podemos pasar por algo de comer muero de hambre.  
-solo tenemos 10 minutos.  
-pero tengo hambre, ayer el amo tomo mucho-dijo mirando su muñeca.  
-está bien-dijo cerrando la puerta.

La limosina se puso en marcha mientras una figura miraba desde el punto más alto de aquella vieja mansión, como esta se alejaba hacia su destino.

Kanna era una joven, de cabello platinado y ojos casi plateados, cualquiera pensaría que era alguien sobre natural, pero era una simple humana, de apenas 25 años, era muy trabajadora, y ahora era la secretaria personal de las figuras más destacadas en todo New york.

-ya estoy aquí-dijo la chica de ojos azules.  
-señorita Higurashi-dijo kanna-¡llega tarde!  
-lo lamento kanna, me detuve a desayunar, tenía bastante hambre.  
-bueno-dijo kanna mirando su agenda-bien tenemos media hora para prepararte para las fotos, y luego de eso, tienes una cita con las empresas Atairan.  
-¿para qué kanna?  
-me han pedido que tú seas la imagen para la campaña de ropa.  
-¡que genial! Aunque me encantaría que hubiera sido por los zapatos o por sus cosméticos.  
-tranquila, se empieza por algo.  
-bien-dijo la joven-me iré a preparar.  
-está bien.

La chica de ojos azules salió de la habitación.

-hola koga, me sorprende que trabajes aun con ella.  
-soy el único que la soporta-dijo el serio.  
-¿Por qué?  
-sonríe todos el tiempo y también habla.  
-kanna ríe-o eso no es tan malo koga, pero bueno, yo te llamado cuando hayamos terminado.  
-está bien.

-amo-dijo la pelirroja.  
-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el mirando hacia la ventana.  
-me informo koga, que la señorita llegara tarde de nuevo.  
-está bien.  
-le digo a koga que la taiga directamente.  
-claro que si-dijo la vos fría de aquel ser-y que la meta a su cuarto si es necesario.  
-está bien-dijo Áyame haciendo una reverencia-me retiro.

La puerta se cerró, y en la oscuridad de la habitación un par de ojos dorados resaltaban.

-ya esta lista Koga-dijo kanna asomándose en la entrada del local.

Koga apago el cigarrillo que se encontraba en su boca, tirándolo y pisándolo con su zapato, entro al local y ahí estaba ella comiendo.

-vamos.  
-ya voy-dijo ella metiéndose el ultimo trozo de su emparedado-vamos kanna.  
-voy-dijo la chica de ojos plateados-koga ayúdame con esto.

Del armario saco un montón de trajes.

-vamos chicos-dijo la chica.  
-kagome, si nos ayudaras podría ser más rápido.  
-está bien-dijo kagome-dame.

Ella carga unos y los tres llegaron a la limosina, las dos chicas subieron y koga arranco.

-lista para la entrevista.  
-claro kanna.

Las empresas Atairan, eren muy famosas por todo el mercado japonés, alemas, y americano, ya que vendían cosméticos, zapatos, ropa y demás, eran conocidos, por las famosas modelos que lucían sus productos y esta vez no se querían quedar atrás y le habían ofrecido uno de sus productos a una de las famosas modelos que habían surgido y sobre todo por ser extranjera.

-Shimada-san-dijo una joven que vestía un traje de oficina.  
-si-respondió la vos de un hombre.  
-la señorita kagome está llegando.  
-mándala a la sala de juntas, sola.  
-está bien-dijo la joven.

Shimada-san era un empresario muy distinguido y encabezaba las revistas de los hombres más ricos en Norteamérica y Europa, de padres franceses y abuelos japoneses, también aparecía en las revistas de los empresarios más guapos, el apenas tenía 24 años y ya era dueño de muchas empresas por todos el continente.

A la entrenada de la gran empresa, la limosina se detenía y de ella bajaba un chico de cabello negro y traje de chofer, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una joven de 1.76 cabello ondulado y de un negro azulado, le llegaba hasta mas debajo de la cintura, tenía un bello vestido azul con un abrigo negros, guantes y bufanda del mismo color, caminaba por los pasillos, y por donde pasaba las mujeres y hombres la miraban con admiración y uno que otro cerdo en otras cosas aparte de lo linda que era.

-aquí me quedo-dijo kanna.  
-está bien, no tardo-dijo kagome entrando por unas enormes puertas.

Al entrar se quedo maravillada, era una oficina muy grande y decorada al estilo oriental, había una mesa para fácilmente 50 personas y al final se podía ver una silla mirando hacia las grandes ventanas.

-bienvenida a mi pequeña sala de juntas.

Kagome supo que la vos venia de la silla, así que camino lento hacia él, se podía oír el sonido de sus tacones por la habitación.

-¿no crees que son tacones muy altos?  
-en lo absoluto, tengo unos más altos en mi casa-dijo ella riendo-aun que no los uso, ya que rebasaría los 1.85.  
-eso sería muy hermoso de admirar-dijo volteándose para mirarla.

La miro de los pies a la cabeza, y ella hizo lo mismo.

-disculpa por no presentarme, soy Shimada Dominique.

Kagome aun no llegaba junto a el por lo que camino más rápido hasta llegar hacia él, el cual se levanto y tomo su mano.

-no hace falta, señorita higurashi kagome-dijo quitándole el guante y besando su blanca piel.

Kagome retiro su mano con sutileza y el joven la miro fijamente.

-tiene unos ojos muy bellos señorita.  
-muchas gracias-dijo ella tomando asiento-¿es usted japonés?  
-tengo raíces de ahí, mis abuelos lo eran y unos de mis padres es francés.  
-entiendo.  
-¿y usted?  
-mi madre era japonesa y mi padre alemán, es por eso que saque sus ojos.  
-bueno señorita como ya le habrá dicho su representante quiero que usted modele mis últimos modelos de ropa.  
-para eso he venido señor.  
-por favor no me llames señor, me hace sentir mayor, llámame Dominique.  
-muy bien y a mi llámame kagome, bueno Dominique, ¿Cuándo comienzo?  
-pues mañana mismo-dijo el mostrándole unos documentos.  
-me parece bien-dijo kagome-le mostrare los documentos a mi representante y se los traeré mañana mismo.  
-¿no vino con usted?-dijo él.  
-no-dijo ella-tiene mucho trabajo y no pudo venir, pero mañana mismo vengo claro si él no encuentra ningún impedimento.  
-pues bien kagome, espero que vengas mañana por qué esa ropa fue hecha para ti.  
-muchas gracias, pues me retiro-dijo kagome levantándose y colocando su guante-nos vemos-dijo tomando los documentos.

Kagome camino hacia la puerta y salió, suspiro unos momentos, aquel joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima, tenía unos bellos ojos verdes, mas verdes que los de Áyame, eran muy lindo, misteriosos, era muy bello, tenía el cabello muy rubio y lacio, muy lacio, largo y llevaba un bello traje blanco.

-dios.  
-¿Cómo te fue?-dijo kanna mirándola.  
-pues aquí están los papeles-dijo mostrándoselos.  
-perfecto-dijo kanna-ahora solo falta que…  
-el acepte-dijo kagome con vos fría.  
-bueno vamos-mira qué hora son-dijo mirando su reloj-más de media noche.  
-¿Qué?, tanto hable con él.  
-claro que si-dijo kanna-bueno vamos, koga te está esperando.  
-está bien.

Kagome salió y miro la limosina.

-hola koga.  
-sube.  
-tranquilo-dijo ella sonriendo-me contrataron-  
-hay que ver que dice él.

Kagome se subió y también kanna.

-¿por qué no estás feliz?-dijo kanna mientras la limosina arrancaba.  
-el aun no lo ha aprobado, eso me entristece.  
-lo sé kagome, pero veras que lo hora.  
-está bien-dijo kagome-espero que lo haga.

Kagome entraba por la enorme puerta de la mansión, sabía que era tarde, camino por los pasillos hasta las largas escaleras, subió lentamente, hasta que pudo oír el sonido del violín.

-ave maría.

A su amo le gustaba tocar esa canción, y a ella le encantaba, camino hacia el sonido, hasta topar con una enorme puerta negra con manijas de plata, toco.

-pasa-dijo una vos detrás de la puerta.

Ella entro y lo miro, la luz de la luna lo bañaba.

-me gusta esa canción-dijo ella sonriendo.  
-es el ave maría-dijo él.  
-sí, lo sé, tengo recuerdos de esa canción.  
-¿recuerdos?  
-así es-dijo kagome sentándose en una gran silla-son muy vagos pero en fin son recuerdos.

El dejo el violín a un lado y miro a kagome.

-¿tiene hambre?  
-¿Dónde están los documentos?-dijo él.

Ella lo saco de su bolsa y se lo dio, el lo tomo y ahora su atención estaba en aquellas hojas.

-bien-dijo el-mañana te las dará koga ya firmadas.  
-¿enserio?-kagome se levanto-muchas gracias.

El la miro, kagome se sentó y lo vio acercarse.

-¿sucede algo…

Él le quito el abrigo.

-sesshomaru-sama?  
-tengo hambre-dijo el tomando su muñeca.

Ni un minuto paso, y la joven de cabello negro yacía en la cama y encima de ella su amo alimentándose de su sangre.

-tu sangre me llena de vida.

Kagome apenas y lo oyó.

-me alegro sesshomaru-sama-dijo antes de desmallarse.

-¿Qué sucede naraku?  
-me encontré al manantial.  
-¿a la humana esa?  
-así es.  
-¿y qué paso?  
-su sangre me llama, necesito poseerla, si su sangre es maravillosa como humana, imagínate como será cuando se convierta en uno de nosotros-dijo riendo.

Continuara…


	2. durante el preludio

Aclaraciones:  
[Narración por el personaje]  
_Letra inclinad: pensamiento._

Preludio  
Capitulo 2: durante el preludio.

"…_y serán marcados por la pena de una tragedia infame._

_Sus lagrimas fluirán, mas tu dolor permanecerá incólume…"_

[Mi único recuerdo era mi nombre, kagome, bueno hay uno más, que guardo solo para mí.]

Diciembre del año 1994, Tokio, Japón.

[Aquel recuerdo muy preciado, es sobre mis padres, les gustaba mucho la música y la opera, yo también compartía aquel gusto con ellos aunque era pequeña, pero en ese invierno de 1994 cumplía 5 años]

-Kagome.

La pequeña de 5 años miro a la mujer de cabellos negros y rizados, la cual estaba envuelta en un bello vestido rojo.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu regalo?-dijo la madre mirando a su hija con una bella sonrisa.  
-No mami-dijo la pequeña con inocencia.  
-No se lo digas Sonomi, que sea sorpresa-dijo la vos de un hombre detrás de ellas.

El joven padre de kagome las miraba, el era alto de piel blanca y de unos ojos azules, cabello lacio.

-¿Qué es papi?-decía kagome sin parar y saltando.  
-Es una sorpresa kagome, y las sorpresas no se dicen.  
-Pero quiero saber-dijo la pequeña dando vueltas alrededor de su padre.  
-kagome-dijo Sonomi-te ensuciaras el vestido.

[Mis padres eran personas muy nobles y se amaban, me habían tenido cuando solo tenían 18 años, mi padre trabajaba para un tal señor Taisho, el cual era un hombre duro y poseedor de un singular cabello plateado]

Kagome estaba sentada en una de las butacas del gran teatro.

-No veo-dijo alzando su cuello.  
-kagome, aun no comienza, cuando lo haga te alzare-dijo su padre.  
-Está bien-dijo la pequeña.  
-Hoy conocerás a alguien-dijo Sonomi.  
-¿A quién?-dijo la pequeña colgándose del vestido de su madre.  
-Ya verás mi cielo-dijo la madre mirando a su pequeña.

[Recuerdo el sonido de los violines, de los pianos, de los chelos, de las flautas y de las voces sopranos, pero hay algo de lo que jamás pude olvidarme, aquel sonido de violín tan especial y cautivador, que a mis 5 años, me cautivo]

-¿Quién es?-dijo la pequeña kagome.  
-Se llama sesshomaru, es el hijo mi buen amigo taisho.  
-Queras decir de tu amigo, no papi.  
-Así es.  
-¿Qué canción está tocando?-dijo la pequeña mirando a sus padres.  
-El ave maría-dijo Sonomi-es una canción muy famosa y bella.  
-¿Ave maría?-dijo la pequeña con cara de duda.

La pequeña miro al joven que estaba concentrado en las suaves letras y musicalidad de su violín rojo.

[Después de eso, al salir de la presentación, mis padres y yo iríamos a pasarla bien pero unos hombres nos atacaron, matando a mis padres, a partir de ahí mi mente borro aquellos recuerdos de mi niñez y de las personas que conocí, incluido el joven del violín, pero jamás se me olvido aquel sonido, jamás]

-¡Hey niña!-dijo una vos gélida.

Kagome estaba cubierta de sangre y lloraba amargamente sobre los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

-Niña-dijo de nuevo la voz.

Kagome lo miro, aquel sujeto se quedo quieto, esos ojos azules eran muy bellos y cautivadores.

-Tus padres no despertaran-dijo caminando hacia ella-los han matado.  
-¿Por qué?-dijo la pequeña.  
-Por llevarse con nosotros.  
-¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo conoces a mis padres?.  
-Trabajaban para mi padre, y lo mataran por llevarse…  
-¿Con tu padre?-dijo la pequeña.  
-No por mi clan-dijo el arrodillándose ante la pequeña.  
-¿Qué es un clan?-dijo la pequeña mirándolo.  
-Vamos-dijo tomando su mano.  
-¿A dónde?-dijo la pequeña siguiéndolo-no te conozco.  
-Claro que si, simplemente no lo recuerdas-dijo mirándola-te llevare con migo, a donde nadie pueda hacerte daño.  
-¿Quién quiere hacérmelo?-dijo ella mirándolo.  
-Los demás vampiros-dijo el tomando su mano de nuevo y llevándosela lejos de aquella escena.

[Hasta ese momento yo no sabía nada de vampiros, mis padres muertos, mi vida destruida y al ser que conocí esa noche, o lo que fuera que habría pasado, fue borrado, los años pasaron, y con ellos yo me convertí en lo que soy ahora, aquel joven que me ayudo aquel día, el del violín ,era muy frio y muy duro con la gente, con migo simplemente se quedaba callado y me miraba sigilosamente, cresi con él, viví con él, y ahora le pertenezco a él, por siempre y para siempre]

Kagome estaba en la limosina dormida, mientras kanna la miraba dormir.

-Está cansada, ¿no es así?-dijo kanna mirándola.  
-Si-dijo koga mientras conducía-el amo, se alimento de ella.  
-¿Por qué ustedes los vampiros se aprovechan de los humanos como yo?-dijo kanna sonriendo.  
-Son débiles-dijo conduciendo-muy débiles de la mente.  
-Pero fuertes del corazón-dijo kanna sonriendo.

Koga no contesto, siguió en su papel de conductor.

Kanna miraba a la joven, no cavia duda que era muy bella, kagome higurashi contaba con tan solo 20 años, y llevaba ya 5 años en el negocio del modelaje y pasarelas, era muy famosa y reconocida por revistas internacionales y mundiales, pero su vida privada y pasado estaba en dudad, nadie sabía si tenía padres o si llego a tener, ni mucho menos donde vivía y con quien vivía, ella era alta, de piel de porcelana, figura envidiable y poseedora de unos ojos muy bellos y llamativos, azules y el cabello largo con olas en el de un color negro azulado, era perfecta.

-La vida de ustedes los vampiros debe ser dura y sobre todo que una humana lo soporte-dijo refiriéndose a kagome.  
-Así es-dijo koga mirándola por el espejo retrovisor-ella ha sido elegida por mi amo, y se debe de respetar.  
-¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué ella es el manantial?-dijo kanna.  
-Deberías saberlo kanna, tus hermanos trabajaban en eso-dijo el-tus padre y tus abuelos fueron fieles sirvientes de los Taisho.  
-Así es, por lo tanto le debo respeto al hijo del gran Taisho, aunque sea un amargado.  
-Kanna, no digas esas cosas.  
-Lo siento se me olvida que eres un vampiro y que en cualquier momento puedes matarme-dijo ella burlonamente.  
-No tenias que decirlo así-dijo mirándola- despiértala que ya vamos a llegar.  
-¿No podemos ir a que como algo?-dijo kanna.  
-Está bien-dijo el desviándose.

Sesshomaru subía a una limosina y junto de él estaba una mujer envuelta en traje de oficina, muy linda, tenía el cabello en un chongo y sus grandes ojos negros miraban documentos.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-dijo la joven.

El no respondió, simplemente se limito a mirar por la ventana.

-Al parecer los documentos de tu quería humana están bien.

Sesshomaru miro a la mujer.

-Lo siento, los documentos de kagome están bien.  
-Hoy conoceré a él tal Dominique.  
-¿Qué?-dijo emocionada-él es el dueño, eso no lo sabía.  
-Así es-dijo mostrándole una revista-aun que no estoy contento.  
-Tú nunca lo estas-dijo ella mirándolo.  
-Ese tiene fama de casamentero.  
-Vaya, así que se quiere quedar con tu pequeña niña.  
-Ella ya no es una niña-dijo sesshomaru mirando a la joven.  
-Lo sé-dijo ella-ha crecido bastante y muy bella por cierto, el clan está molesto con tigo, pero aun así apoye tu decisión al quedarte con ella.  
-Mi padre me obligo.  
-Sea como sea, ella ahora es parte del clan, a muchos no le gusta y otros con tal de que estés vivo les da por igual, pero hay que ver que la mayoría esta den desacuerdo.  
-Ya pasaron 15 años.  
-Sabes que para los vampiros no es nada.  
-Lo sé-dijo el-pero ella me mantiene vivo.  
-Sí, es imposible que alguien tan frágil pueda alimentarte, normalmente un vampiro aguanto solo 2 semanas con su humano, digo, el humana apenas y soporta unas dos semanas, a mí ni una me duro, pero a ti te ha servido por 10 años.

El miraba por la ventana.

-Hoy tendrás un día muy ajetreado, te cuento, lo que pasa es que…  
-Cállate kikyo.

La joven mujer se quedo callada y sonrió mostrando sus dos colmillos.

Kagome comía muy feliz una dona.

-Esto esta delicioso-decía mientras comía lo que pudiera ver en aquella mesa.  
-No hables con la boca llena kagome-dijo kanna mientras bebía un café.

Kagome se trago lo que tenía en la boca.

-Lo lamento-dijo kagome mirando el pequeño cuarto.  
-No es tu culpa-dijo kanna.

El incidente fue este: kagome despertó muy feliz por que kanna le dijo que comerían, ella bajo de lo feliz, sin recordar en ponerse sus lentes o su sombrero, entro muy feliz a la cafetería y cuando se dios cuenta tenia a koga frente de ella, la razón porque lo presentes la había reconocido y se ablandaban contra ella, fue todo un espectáculo y por último los empleados y el gerente la escondieron en la bodega de la limpieza y ahí estaban desayunando ambas.

-Eso nos paso por que eres despistada-dijo kanna mirándola de forma desaprobatoria.  
-No me mires así kanna-dijo kagome-suficiente tengo con la miradas de mi amo.

Kanna rio y kagome la miraba.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo kagome molesta.  
-Tu-dijo kanna-a pesar que eres una humana, te preocupas por los sentimientos del que se alimenta de ti.  
-Eso no es gracioso kanna, le debo mi vida a él.  
-Lo sé kagome-dijo kanna-pero no por eso tu mundo debe girar alrededor de, él.  
-Es mi decisión-dijo kagome bebiendo su taza de café-mientras pueda levantarme todos los días y seguir con el modelaje, con eso me basta.  
-Ahora lo puedes hacer, pero que harás cuando ese vampiro te quite toda la sangre.  
-No lo sé kanna, no sé qué hare, pero hasta que el me diga que ya no me quiere a su lado yo permaneceré junto a él.

Kanna miro a la joven, de pensar que no sabía su pasado o mejor dicho no lo recordaba, pero kanna conocía a la perfección por que sus padres fueron asesinados por aquellos seres.

-Te entiendo kagome-dijo kanna mirándola comer-pero hay un límite.  
-¿Cuál kanna?-dijo kagome mirándola.

Kanna se quedo callada.

-¿No lo sabes?, porque yo esperaba que lo supieras-dijo kagome desafiando a kanna con la mirada.  
-¿Por qué te pones así siempre que hablamos de este tema?-dijo kanna desviando la mirada de la chica.  
-Por que ya te dije que con lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, se que quieres ser mi amiga-dijo kagome levantándose de la mesa-pero no podemos somos muy diferentes.  
-Claro, tú vives entre vampiros y yo entre humanos.  
-Es claro ¿no lo crees?-dijo tomando su bolso-es hora de irnos.  
-Claro kagome-dijo ella levantándose y siguiéndola.

Kagome estaba en la limosina mirando su celular.

-Sesshomaru me dijo que hoy iría con tigo haber a tu nuevo jefe.  
-¿eso dijo él?-dijo kagome sin quitar la vista de su celular.  
-No de hecho no dijo eso.  
-¿Entonces que dijo?  
-Bueno-kanna tomo aire-"Dile a kagome que hoy por la noche iré a conocer al maldito bastardo que quiere que modele su patética colección que dice llamar ropa".

Kagome miro a kanna.

-¡Qué raro!-dijo ella sonriendo-eso es algo normal en él.  
-Ya lo creo, así que imagina mi cara cuando me lo dijo.  
-Tranquila, te tiene confianza, así que no creo que te mate, pero no digas el secreto-dijo kagome guiñándole el ojo.  
-Claro que no lo haría-dijo kanna-seria como cometer un delito, va contra mis principios.  
-Defender a los vampiros-dijo kagome riendo-vaya que raro es el principio, ¿no?.

Kanna la miro reír y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Lamento lo de hace unas hora-dijo kanna mirando a kagome.  
-No te preocupes, parece que al estar conviviendo muchos con ellos, me estoy convirtiendo un poco en eso-dijo kagome riendo.  
-¡No lo digas!.  
-tranquila, eso sería mi última alternativa-dijo volviendo a su celular.

Áyame entraba a la habitación de su amo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo él desde la oscuridad.  
-La limosina ha llegado para llevarlo-dijo la peli roja.  
-¿le mandaron el vestido?-dijo el saliendo con un hermoso traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata rojo sangre, su cabellos plateados en una coleta alta.  
-Así es-dijo Áyame-de hecho ahora mismo la deben de estar arreglando.

El salió hacia la puerta, el sol aun no se ocultaba, el camino con la mano en los bolsillos, muy elegante, pero normal para él.

-¡Ya se va amo!-dijo sango.

Sesshomaru la miro y esta sonrió.

-No se pase mucho con el humano.

El bufo y luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

-Serio como siempre, ¿no sango?-dijo la pelirroja.  
-Así es-dijo sango-pero me gustaría ir, me dijo kagome que es bello.  
-Vaya-dijo Áyame-a ti te gustan los de ese tipo, ¿no es así?  
-Claro-dijo sango riendo-será para otra ocasión-dijo sango subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Listo!-dijo kanna mirando a kagome con ojos llenos de ternura.  
-¿Por qué me miras así?-dijo kagome.  
-¡Estas tan hermosa!-dijo ella-mírate.

Kagome camino hacia el espejo y se sorprendió al verse.

-Definitivamente sesshomaru tiene muy buen gusto para los vestidos.

Kagome llevaba un bello vestido rojo, de satín, la tela parecía caer sobre su blanca piel, tenía un escote muy pronunciado, pero tampoco muy vulgar, era muy estrecho por lo que le quedaba muy bien, enmarcando sus cuervas tenía el pelo recogido de lado con risos sueltos que caí por su hombro y un moño del mismo color del vestido sujetándolo, unos bellos zapatos de tacón negro, y un hermosos pendientes dorados y un brazalete del mismo color, estaba simplemente radiante.

-Con el maquillaje y los accesorios estas maravillosa-dijo kanna mirándola-tus ojos resaltan mucho.

Kagome se sonrojo.

-Bueno me voy-dijo kagome tomando su abrigo-si no sesshomaru me matara.  
-Claro-dijo kanna-suerte y diviértete.  
-¿Cómo me pides eso?-dijo kagome colocándose el abrigo y acomodándose el cabello-es la primera vez que salgo con él.  
-Bueno anímate y pórtate bien frente a él-dijo kagome guiñándole el ojos-bueno apúrate que koga ya está desesperado.

Kagome ya bajaba de la limosina, siguió caminando hasta que una joven la abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo tomar su abrigo?-dijo la joven.  
-Claro-dijo kagome dándoselo.  
-La llevare a la sala.

Kagome miro como la joven habría sus ojos de par en par y quedaba totalmente roja, kagome miro hacia donde miraba la joven y ahí lo vio, estaba más que bello, esta implemente hermoso, lo miro de los pies a la cabeza, traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja, como su vestido, y su pelo, ¡dios!, si eso parecía un dios.

-Buenas noches-dijo la joven con torpeza a sesshomaru.

Kagome miro donde hacia unos segundos se encontraba la joven y ahora los miraba.

-Que rápida-susurro kagome.  
-Le puedo ayudar en algo…señor-dijo la joven.

Sesshomaru camino hacia kagome y la miro seriamente, kagome lo miro también.

-Te quedo-dijo simplemente y extendió su mano.  
-Si-dijo kagome nerviosa-gracias.

Sesshomaru la miro, ella no había notado que el tenia su brazo al aire.

-Vamos-le dijo a kagome.  
-Si-dijo ella fijándose del brazo de el-lo lamento-dijo tomándolo y llenó juntos a la sala.

La joven que tenia los abrigos se encontraba realmente sorprendida, formaban una linda pareja.

Kagome caminaba con la mirada en el suelo.

-Levanta el rostro-dijo la voz ronca de sesshomaru.  
-Si-dijo kagome mirando al frente.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y ahí en la gran sala estaban como unas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, entraron, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

-Así que usted es el famoso representante de esta joven dama-dijo un joven de cabellos dorados.

Sesshomaru lo miro y kagome se sonrojo por el cumplido.

-Mucho gusto soy…  
-Dominique-dijo secamente sesshomaru.  
- Y ¿usted es?-dijo el joven de mirada cálida.  
-Leo-dijo él.

Kagome ni se inmuto.

[Sesshomaru era un vampiro y había vivido por años así que no podía revelar su nombre real, solo su clan y los demás vampiros sabían de su existencia, he crecido con él y no recuerdo nada antes de estar con él, pero él me dijo que tuve alguna vez padres y que alguna vez fui feliz, pero ahora lo soy, no sé cómo decirlo, pero el día que ya no me quiera, ese día buscare mi camino hacia la oscuridad]

-Lindo nombre-dijo Dominique-hola kagome.

Sesshomaru miro a la chica la cual sonreí angelical mente.

-Buenas noches y gracias por la invitación.  
-Al contrario gracias a ti por venir-dijo tomando su mano y besándola-extrañaba esos bellos ojos azules.

Kagome se sonrojo y sesshomaru fingió no mirar aquella escena, por lo que tomo asiento.

Kagome estaba realmente aburrida, miro su copa vacía por decima ves, estaba acostumbrada a beber vino, era algo que le gustaba desde siempre, miro a la joven que hace unas horas miraba estupefacta a sesshomaru, ella se acerco para darle más vino, a lo que kagome solo sonrió, miro su copa de nuevo, luego miro a los demás riendo y divirtiéndose, trato de buscar a sesshomaru pero no lo encontró.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-dijo Dominique.  
-Si-dijo kagome-no viste a Leo-sonrió.  
-No, pero debe de haber ido al baño.  
-Gracias-dijo kagome yéndose.

Ella abrió la puerta estaba todo en penumbras.

-¿Sabes que es el **preludio**?-dijo una vos ronca.

Por la espina dorsal de kagome recorrió un gran impulso, estaba paralizada, por unos momentos no supo qué hacer, sintió como esta persona caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Luces muy bella-dijo la voz acercándose.

Kagome tomo aire, no podía ser intimidada, y sobre todo por él.

-Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de mi-dijo ella embolsando una sonrisa.  
-¡Pero mírate tan bella como una flor en primavera!, lo malo es que aun estamos en invierno-dijo mirando hacia una ventana- y nieva, se vería muy fea la nieve si fuese manchada con sangre.

Kagome lo miro.

-Ahora no hay nadie que te proteja-dijo riendo-¿Qué harás?

Los ojos azules se posaron en aquellos ojos marrones, los cuales carecían de pupilas.

-Nada…Naraku.

Continuara…


	3. Los fantasmas del pasado

Aclaraciones:

[] Pensamientos del personaje.

Preludio.

"Mi querida y joven doncella se alza reflexible. Rápida y firme en todos los viejos arcanos, de una madre siempre verdadera; la gente de estos portales cree como la fe de los misericordiosos…"

[Nunca fui una persona sana y saludable, recuerdo que cuando entre a la mansión, los escalones eran tantos que cuando estaba en décimo ya me había mareado, recuerdo que una vez, cuando acaba de cumplir los 7 años, sango, mi primer amiga en aquella lúgubre casa, me estaba ayudando a subir, estábamos a punto de llegar cuando me comenzó a dar ganas de vomitar, Sango en su desesperación me abrazo y me subió rápido, pero eso fue lo peor ya que me movió tanto que mi comida dio a parar en la alfombra roja de la maravillosa casa, él se molesto, y me hizo lavarla, por lo que tarde toda una noche en ello.  
También cuando tenía 10 estaba jugando en el jardín junto con el perro que él me había comprado, estábamos corriendo por el jardín, cuando me caí por el pozo que se encontraba mas allá de los terrenos, recuerdo que dormí la noche ahí y cuando me sacaron, tenia pulmonía, él había llamado al médico y este le había dicho que si hubiera permanecido una hora más ahí, hubiera muerto, estuvo por un año en mi habitación, ya que él no me permitió salir, fue cuando llego Koga, un joven de mirada fría, era lindo pero no hablaba mucho, el fue mi primer chofer, me llevaba a la escuela, se puede decir que él fue mi segundo amigo, no hablaba pero sé que tenía un gran cariño por mí, muchas personas de la mansión juzgaban a mi amo, porque yo fui la primer humana en vivir ahí, hice muchas cosas, rompí cosas, manche cosas y de mas, pero él nunca se deshizo de mi, ¿Cuál es la razón?, eso es un secreto, que mas adelante les revelare]

-¡Aléjate!-dijo la voz molesta de Kagome.

La chica que hacia unas horas estaba envuelta en gente y en atención, ahora corría por su vida, aquel ser de mirada vidriosa la seguía de cerca, con una sonrisa de diversión en su boca pálida, y con sus colmillos afuera, ella estaba tenia miles de sentimientos mezclados, molestia, coraje, miedo, terror. Estaba tan confundida, pero lo que ahora necesitaba era que alguien la salvara, que alguien viera de ella y sobre todo que alguien le pateara la cara a ese cruel vampiro, por el cual estaba corriendo, llego hacia una de las oficinas, entro rápidamente y al cerrar coloco el seguro, pero su tranquilidad se fue en menos de un segundo, veía con horror como la manija se movía, sabía que tenía fuerza por lo que no le sería difícil derribarla, al retroceder topo con sillas y mesas, por lo que decidió colocarlas detrás de la puerta, pero como lo había previsto la puerta fue arrancada de su sitio, Kagome tembló.

-¡Acércate mujer!-grito Naraku mientras tiraba las sillas y mesas de su camino.  
-¡Por favor déjame!-suplico Kagome acorralada.  
-Ahora, ¿Dónde está ese al que llamas amo?-dijo tomándola por su cabello bruscamente provocando que la chica gritara-¿Por qué gritas?.  
-¡Por qué me lastimas idiota!-grito Kagome molesta.  
-¿Quieres más dolor?, porque puedo darte mas-dijo Naraku al oído de ella.

Kagome hacia todo lo que pudiera para deshacerse de él, pataleo he intento rasguñarlo pero él no se movía, se detuvo ya que sintió la lengua de él en su cuello, la rozaba una y otra vez.

-¡No, no lo hagas!-grito Kagome.

El no hablo, simplemente volvió a lamiar el cuello de la chica, sabía muy bien lo que quería intentar aquel demonio, ella no quería, las lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos azules, podía sentir como su cuello era rosado por los colmillos de aquel detestable demonio, Kagome sentía como su vida podía terminar en manos del él y rogaba y suplicaba por ayuda, quien fuera, pero que la sacara de aquella situación tan horrible, sabía en su interior que nadie llegaría, así que no le quedaba nada, solo esperar aquel punzante dolor, cerró los ojos y espero a que el dolor la invadiera…

Esa era una de las mansiones más grandes en todo el país, era estilo medieval, por lo que no pasaba desapercibida, era admirada por cuanta persona pasaba, no solo por sus jardines enormes o por lo árboles llenos de vida, pero aquella mansión era tan lúgubre, que a los que pasaban no les importaba aquellos árboles tan llenos de vida, daba miedo con solo pasar por ahí, era tan antigua, toda era de un color gris, cual centímetro vieras, todo era gris, pero solo sus habitantes conocían mas allá de su fachada misteriosa y terrorífica.

-¡Áyame!-grito una peli café.  
-¿Qué quieres?-dijo la chica de cabellos rojos.  
-Algo anda mal, no puedo encontrar la energía de Kagome.

La chica quedo pensativa y tomo la mano de su compañera y bajaron por las largas escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dijo sango siguiendo con trabajo los grandes pasos de la chica pelirroja.  
-¡A buscarla, si no sesshomaru nos matara!-dijo molesta.

Ambas chicas salieron de la mansión, donde se encontraba un auto convertible en color negro, ambas subieron y sango fue la que condujo a toda velocidad hacia su destino.

Ya había pasado por lo peor, el dolor punzante ahora se convertía en un mal sueño, sentía como el succionaba cada litro de aquel liquido vital, la pobre chica no podía ni siquiera llorar, solo miraba hacia la puerta, aun podía ser salvada por qué bien se dice que un vampiro solo puede matar a su víctima si se lleva la sangre junto con la ultima corazonada de la víctima, aun había tiempo, para una última esperanza.  
Kagome había sentido el peso, miro hacia arriba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y vio los ojos negros del vampiro, estaba noqueado, ¿pero cómo?, ¿Quién?, ella quería mirar a su salvador o salvadora, pero aquel dolor comenzaba hacerse más grande, le ardía el cuello y sabia bien que se había salvado, pero una vez más, su débil naturaleza humana gano, y callo desmayada al suelo frío y húmedo.

Sus fosas nasales llenaron de un olor tan fuerte, que era imposible no olerlo, por lo que abrió rápidamente los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos era eso?-dijo tapándose la nariz-¡es horrible!.

Se puso de rodillas mientras tosía, su cabello estaba revuelto y su vestido estaba manchado, y en sus muñecas tenia marcas y rasguños, tomo aire por unos segundo y luego miro hacia atrás.

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo ella parándose y dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo que estaba frete a ella.

Lo miro por unos segundos, estaba más pálido de lo normal y pudo ver que tenía sangre en su mano, miro a los alrededores de la pequeña oficina y no vio a nadie, eso significaba que él se había deshecho de él, o que se escapo.

-Está débil-dijo ella-toma un poco de sangre-dijo Kagome ofreciéndole su muñeca.

El simplemente la retiro de su vista a lo que la chica siguió insistiendo, pero cuando quiso hacerlo de nuevo, unas frías manos detuvieron su muñeca, ella miro.

-¿Qué haces aquí sango?-dijo Kagome mirándola.  
-es hora de irnos-dijo Áyame-antes que se arme un alboroto, vamos por la puerta de atrás.

Kagome miraba como ambas chicas cargaban el cuerpo de sesshomaru, el cual solo la miraba, recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, ahí ya los esperaba Koga con la limosina, las chicas metieron primero a sesshomaru y luego se subieron ellas, pero antes que Kagome se subiera, Koga la detuvo y le dijo al oído.

-Es hora de que dejes de ser un problema para tu amo-dicho eso la dejo subir y cerró la puerta tras ella.

El trayecto hacia la mansión fue eterna, por lo menos para Kagome, las palabras que le dijo Koga, eran muy duras, demasiado para ella, sus lagrimas salieron a brote, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello, o bueno no todos, Kagome sabía que el estado en el que se encontraba el, era por su culpa, se lo advirtieron, ella lo sabía muy bien, pero cuando te ibas a imaginar que tu ex novio se convertiría en vampiro y jurara recuperarte, eso se lo había dicho Sango y también Áyame, suspiro y se limpio la cara, podía divisar la mansión, lo único que quería era dormir y no pensar en nada, las grandes rejas negras se abrieron, la limosina se introdujo en aquella lúgubre mansión, al estacionarse en la entrada, Kagome bajo y detrás de ella Sango y Áyame ayudando a sesshomaru a bajar, eran como las 3 de la mañana por lo que todos a esa hora estaban fuera, Kagome y los chicos subieron al cuarto de sesshomaru y lo acostaron.

-Te puedes ir Kagome-dijo Áyame mientras tapaban a sesshomaru.  
-pero, necesita mi sangre, ¡esta débil!-dijo Kagome desesperada.  
-ahora no estás bien para darle sangre, vete a dormir, mañana comienza tu trabajo.  
-¡pero Áyame!-dijo Kagome alterada.  
-Kagome, vete ya-dijo sango mirando a la chica de ojos azules.

Kagome las miro y vio a sesshomaru dormido por lo que se fue de la habitación, Sango y Áyame se miraron.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así!-dijo Áyame.  
-Nosotros no somas nadie para juzgar las decisiones de nuestro amo.  
-Es que ella y su ex novio solo nos traen problemas.  
-Kagome no escogió con que persona Salir-dijo sango en defensa de Kagome.  
-Desde un principio estuve en desacuerdo con que sesshomaru permitiera que esa humana tenga novio y mucho menos a ese humano de débil mente que cuando dejo a Kagome se fue con esa Kagura.  
-No metas a esa vampira de cuarta-dijo la vos débil de sesshomaru.

Sango y Áyame lo miraron y bajaron la cabeza en forma de perdón.

-Lo siento-dijo Áyame, dándose cuenta que un gesto tan bajo como el que hicieron hace rato, no era suficiente.  
-Déjenme solo-dijo el acostándose-¡y ni una palabra a los demás!.

Dicho esto Sango y Áyame salieron de la habitación, cerraron la puerta y se dieron una última mirada antes de irse a descansar.

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, acostada con la pintura corriendo por su cara, su cabellos despeinado y su vestido sucio, no tenía el valor para mirar de nuevo a sesshomaru, después de todo ella era el problema.

-De nada sirve que alimente al amo de los vampiros, si yo soy un problema para este clan, si se enteran que por mi culpa el amo estaba a punto de morir me matan y el no hará nada para defenderme, porque me lo merezco.

Flash back Pov de Kagome.

El día que mi vida fue marcada, fue cuando acaba de cumplir los 14 años, había crecido más de lo que yo o los demás hubieran imaginado, ya me había convertido en todo una señorita como me recordaba a diario Sango, ya que con Áyame no me llevaba tan bien como hasta ahora, Mi querida amiga sango era tan buena con migo y tan paciente, era un amor de persona a pesar de su oscuro pasado y de cómo Sesshomaru la salvo cuando estaba a punto de morir hace ya 50 años. Bueno me he desviado del tema central, aquel invierno, nadie se encontraba en la mansión, solo mi amo y yo, por lo que ese día había decidido ordenar parte de la mansión, ya que no teníamos sirvientes ni nada por el estilo, me encontraba limpiando las escaleras cuando escuche la vos de él.

-¿Qué sucede amo?-le dije con una bella sonrisa, pero a él no parece importarle.  
-Sígueme-me dijo secamente como lo hacia la mayoría del tiempo.  
-claro-le conteste y me fui detrás de él.

Llegue a su habitación, la verdad siempre me había sorprendido su cuarto ya que era el más antiguo, me refiero al más antiguo, por que aquellas pinturas que parecían como papel tapiz, estaban por todo la habitación y eran simplemente hermosas.

-¿Son su familia?-le dije mirando las fotografías.  
-Así es-me contesto fríamente mientras se sentaba en su mullida cama y me miraba.  
-¿Cuántos años tienen?-dije mirándolo.

El no me contesto, por lo que no insistí, de repente él se me quedo mirando y yo me puse muy nerviosa y eso lo noto.

-Tranquila-me dijo ofreciéndome su mano-ven, acércate.

Había tomado su mano y me sentó junto a él.

-Han pasado ya muchos años, desde tu llegada a mi casa-yo simplemente miraba esos hermoso labios, tan perfectos para ser de él, de aquel ser tan perfecto pero tan maligno.

El ha seguido hablando con esa voz tan suya, pero yo me he perdido en sus labios y no en aquellas palabras que han salido de su boca solo para mi, así se la paso todo una hora y yo fingiendo escuchando, hasta que el tacto de sus manos con mi nuca me saco de aquel transe.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije mirándolo.  
-Como lo supuse no me hiciste caso-dijo mirándome.  
-lo lamento amo-dije avergonzada y baje la cabeza.

El me alzo la cabeza y me miro.

-¿Qué quieres ser de grande Kagome?-me dijo sosteniendo mi rostro.  
-Modelo-le dije sonriendo-pero sé que no me dejaras.  
-Eres bella para ser humana, he de admitirlo, pero… ¿Por qué modelo?.  
-¿Qué Porque me gustaría ser modelo?, me gusta que me miren-sonreí, pero eso ultimo no le dio gracia.

El se ha quedado callado mientras yo miraba hacia otro lugar.

-Humana tenias que ser-dijo levantándose de su lugar-si eso quieres ser eso serás.  
-¿¡Enserio amo!-le había dicho tan felizmente.

Me atreví a abrazarlo, para ese entonces le llegaba hasta más allá de su pecho, lo había abrazado por atrás, el se ha quedado sorprendido, ya que no me sujeto las manos, pero luego de unos minutos me he retirado.

-¡Siento mi atrevimiento!-dije poniéndome firme.

El se ha acercado, me dio terror, pero pude ver que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, me he quedado muda, yo retrocedí y él me ha seguido, tope con la cama y me he quedado sentada ahí.

-Tu hora ya llego-me dijo secamente.

He tragado saliva, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía a lo que se refería con eso de que mi hora a llegado, ¿significaría que me mataría?.

-Dolerá, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

Dicho eso entendí que no me mataría, pero, ¿Qué seria eso?, cuando me di cuenta el amo me había tumbado en la cama y me miraba, parecía un animal mirando su presa, sediento, hambriento, por lo que me le he quedado mirándolo, el comenzaba acercarse lentamente, cerré mis ojos, y he podido sentir su respiración en mi cuello, y luego sentí algo húmedo en mi cuello, no sabía que era, pero luego abrí mis ojos y pude ver que era su ¡LENGUA! Me he quedado muda, he querido gritar pero no me salía ningún sonido de mi garganta, me he movido pero él ha puesto su peso sobre mí, aplastándome completamente, y luego de eso, sentí algo puntiagudo sobre mi cuello, deduje que eran sus colmillos, espera… ¡El ESTABA BEBIENDO DE MI!, podía oír como tragaba mi sangre, lo podía oír, y sentía un calor tan abrazador que me cubría y aun mas en mi cuello, ahora ya no me movía sobre la cama, me había quedado quieta, no sé cuanto paso, pero yo sentí que fueron días completos, eso sentía, ya que cuando termino me sentía cansada, completamente sin fuerza, el me ha sonreído y me ha dejado acostada, incluso me ha tapado con sus sabanas, las cuales estaban tan llenas de él, creo que me quede dormida, ya que cuando abrí los ojos estaba completamente oscuro, me he levantado aturdida, sabía que ellos habían regresado, me acomode mi ropa y cuanto estaba a punto de levantarme el ha entrado con un vaso de un liquido naranja, me le he quedado mirándolo y el también. Me ha pedido que me siente, hice caso de ello, me ha ofrecido aquel vaso y unas pastillas.

-Son vitaminas-me contesto.

Las tomo de un solo tirón, el me miro, fue ahí cuando me explico que un vampiro podría escoger a su humano, era como un acompañante, ese humano es el que le permitía vivir, me dijo que él me había preparado para eso, que yo era su manantial, que mi sangre era la que él estaba buscando, fue ahí cuando entendí que era algo esencial en su vida, que era necesaria para él y a partir de ese día, el se ha alimentado de mi, todas las noches, por todos los años, era tan feliz, ya que él me había salvado la vida, el era todo lo que necesitaba, todo, claro hasta que me enamore, de aquel ser, de aquel humano como él solía llamarle.

Fin del flash back.

Ella no podía dormir, por lo que se había levantado, caminaba por los amplios pasillos de la mansión, camino hasta llegar a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, nada, salvo una manzana.

-Malditos demonios-dijo Kagome tomando la manzana.

Mientras caminaba por el oscuro lugar comía la manzana, camino y camino hasta toparse con la habitación de su amo, una enorme puerta de madera negra, con detalles dorados y dos enormes dragones en la entrada, simplemente impresionante , ella se ha quedado quieta, sabía que no podía entrar a menor que él lo quiera, pero tenía que saber como estaba, si estaba durmiendo, si no tenía hambre, suspiro y se acerco a la gran puerta, se ha quedado mirándola, y después de unos minutos abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando su interior, estaba demasiado oscuro para fijarse bien del interior, cerró la puerta tras ella y camino lentamente y con mucho sigilo hacia donde sabía muy bien ella que quedaba la cama de su amo, algo hizo que se detuviera y se ha quedado petrificada.

-¿Qué no te ordenaron quedarte en tu habitación?.

Kagome miro hacia donde venia la vos de su querido amo, y pudo divisar esos ojos rojos mirándola, no ha sabido que contestar, simplemente se quedo mirando.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-dijo este mirándola.  
-Amo, ¿está bien?-dijo ella acercándose hacia él, bueno hacia aquellos ojos rojos.  
-¡No te acerques!-ha dicho el gritando, dejando a la chica completamente quieta.  
-Lamento mucho lo de hoy-dijo Kagome bajando la cabeza.

El no dijo nada, Kagome sabía bien que él la podía ver perfectamente, por lo que dejo su cabeza en esa posición, el simplemente te sentó en la cama.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo él en tono cansado-fue culpa de ese idiota.  
-Pero fue mi culpa en parte, porque…  
-El era tu…novio-dijo dándole énfasis a la última palabra, Kagome lo noto por lo que miro hacia la cama-¿Quine se iba a imaginar que tu ex novio se metería con una vampiresa de cuarta, esta lo convierte y luego busca venganza?.  
-Lo siento tanto-dijo Kagome disculpándose.  
-Sabes muy bien como soy, y sobre todo con los humanos como tú.

Kagome me ha sentido lastimada por esas palabras, pero valía más el amor que sentía por él, ese apego, que todos aquellos insultos.

-Sabes que odio a tu especie, lo sabes, ¡No me hagas arrepentirme de todo lo que he hecho por ti!, sabes todo lo que he hecho por ti, humana.  
-Lo sé amo, y se lo agradezco, sabe que le pertenezco, lo sabe-dijo Kagome llorando-no me importa que me insulte, ni que me regañe o que me golpe, solo quiero permanecer a su lado y borrar los fantasmas del pasado, o del pasado que creo tener.  
-Tuviste un pasado-dijo el mirándola-pero eso es algo que cuando mueras sabrás, sabes bien que no duraras mucho como humana, tienes que envejecer, aun que tu sangre será más madura.

Ella simplemente escucha.

-Yo no te he estado obligando a quedarte aquí, sabes que te puedes ir, pero también sabes las consecuencias.  
-La muerte-dijo Kagome.  
-Ahí está, por eso es que eres especial Kagome, cualquier humana quisiera tenerte y también cualquier vampiro, tu sangre llama, y también tu juventud.  
-Sabe que para mi…

Ella no pudo terminar, sesshomaru estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos rojos, Kagome sabía que se alimentaria, esa era su mirada de depredador, ella sonrío y por extraño que parezca el simplemente aparto la mata de cabello que cubría su objetivo, y clavo sus colmillos en la piel blanda de Kagome y succiono, ella no pudo detener los gemidos que pedían salir, sabía que podía despertar a los vampiros de la casa, ya que para ellos eso eran gritos, se quedo callada, mientras su amo se alimentaba de ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, él la cargo hasta la cama y la dejo ahí mientras se ponía sobre ella y lamia su cuello, ella gemía, era demasiado excitante como para no hacerlo, estar bajo el cuerpo de aquel inmortal, era imposible no sentir, lo que ella sentía en esos momentos, pero esa noche, no era como todas, Kagome podía sentir, que él no solo se alimentaba si no que dejaba caer parte de su sangre en sus heridas de ella, ¿Acaso la estaba curando?, no le hizo caso a aquella incógnita, simplemente miro a su amo, y ahí fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, fue un momento, solo un minuto, pero ella sabía bien que esa no era la mirada habitual de su amo, toco el rostro frío de él y sonrío para él, sesshomaru la miro y se quedo en silencio, abandonando su cuello para mirarla, el sabia mejor que nadie, que había formado un gran lazo con aquella humana que tenia debajo de él, ella era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, ella era suficiente, se había preguntado todas las noches desde su llegada, ¿Por qué no nació como un vampiro?, si ella hubiera sido un vampiro, el no lo pensaría dos veces y la hubiera tomado como su mujer, pero era humana y eso era lo que no dejaba que la tomara, sabía bien que era su juventud lo que hacía que sintiera esas deseos de tomarla, de poseerla.  
Había vivido cientos de años, pero esta era la primera mujer que hacía que su cuerpo y su Sangre se llenara de excitación y de una felicidad inmensa, claro nadie se podía enterar, ya que como líder del clan, no podía deshonrar a su familia ni mucho menos a las futuras generaciones, miro a Kagome la cual estaba ya con síntomas de cansancio, miro sus labios, luego miro su camisón, y se pregunto, ¿así duerme todas las noches?, aquel camisón era blanco y enmarcaba muy bien sus curvas y sus dotes, y dejaba un buena vista de sus pechos, ya que sabía que ella no tenia sostén, bajo su mirada hasta sus piernas, torneadas y perfectas, sus pies, hasta el dedo más pequeño, todo en ella era perfecta, luego miro su rostro, estaba sonrojada y eso en ella se veía bien, sus ojos estaban cerrados , pero esos ojos azules cautivaban a cualquiera, hasta a él, miro la gran mata de cabellos, tan sedoso, tan perfecto.

-Kagome-dijo él en un susurro, mientras la chica lo miro-es mejor que te vayas, necesito dormir.

La chica simplemente se le quedo mirando, sesshomaru se estaba apartando de ella cuando sintió el rose de su cabello, el ha llevado sus manos hacia su cabellos, Kagome me ha quedado quieta, luego, sintió las manos de su amo, en su estomago, sentía una necesidad enorme de quitarse del camisón, no llevaba nada debajo y sabía muy bien que él lo sabía, sonrío, por las circunstancias, se ha quedado quieta, en todas las noches que él se ha alimentado de ella, esa noche fue diferente, ha tocado más que solo su cuellos, ha tocado su corazón.

Naraku se encontraba recostado en un callejón, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-Si no fuera por la sangre de ella, estuviera muerto.  
-Ahora entiendes, por que debe pertenecer a nosotros-dijo la vos de una mujer junto a él-Levántate.  
-Kagura, ella es la indicada.  
-Claro que lo es, ella será de nuestro clan, y no del clan de ese idiota.  
-¿Lo haces por despecho?-dijo Naraku riendo.  
-Así como te di la inmortalidad te la puedo quitar-dijo Kagura mirándolo.

El se ha quedo callado y luego de un rato ha reído.

-Tranquila solo fue un comentario.  
-Pues guárdatelos, ahora nuestro objetivo es Kagome-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, la silueta de la persona-no mi querido Dominique.

Naraku ha mirado al recién llegado y ha reído al igual que kagura de una manera diabólica.

Continuara…


	4. Errores

Aclaraciones:

[] Pensamientos del personaje.

**Preludio**.

"fue mi error, lo acepto, pero ¿acaso no lo harías tu?, tengo sentimientos encontrados, muchos he de confesar, pero de algo que realmente estoy segura, he cometido un pecado, amar algo que no es de este mundo, pero es mi error, y no quiero que me saquen de ello."

* * *

-¡No me digas que tienes fiebre!-dijo la voz de kanna.

Kagome se levanto de la silla.

-¡Quiero una rosquilla con mucho chocolate!-dijo alzando su mano.  
-No vendo rosquillas-dijo kanna mirándola.  
-¡Lo lamento!, pensé que seguíamos en el restaurante.  
-Hace más de una hora que salimos, y ahora estamos en el trabajo-dijo kanna mirando el lugar.  
-¡Es enorme!-dijo kagome mirando el lugar de arriba para abajo como si fuera una niña descubriendo lugares nuevos.  
-¡La verdadera kagome volvió!-dijo kanna sonriendo y abrazándola.  
-¡Me estas asfixiando!.

Kanna se separo de la chica.

-Lo lamento Julia, tendrás que volver a peinarla.

La joven estilista sonreía.

-kanna, si no estoy lista en media hora, Dominique se molestara.  
-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo la joven estilista con mirada perversa-¡Te transformare!- y luego de eso rio maléficamente a lo que las dos chicas y los de vestuario la miraron con algo de temor.

* * *

-¿La señorita Higurashi esta lista?-dijo un joven de melena dorada.  
-Si señor-dijo una joven-ya está en el set de grabación.  
-Muy bien-dijo tomando su abrigo-iré a verlo por mí mismo.  
-Claro, yo tomare sus llamadas-dijo la joven saliendo.

* * *

-¡Que has hecho!-dijo kanna mirando a kagome.  
-Creo que me pase-dijo la joven llamada Julia.  
-¡A mí me gusta!-dijo kagome mirándose en el espejo.  
-¡Pero no fue lo que pidieron para la colección!-dijo kanna jalándose los cabellos por la desesperación del momento.  
-Pues ya esta y pienso que se ve de maravilla-dijo kagome mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo-¡esta genial!.  
-¿Qué esta genial kagome?-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Kagome miro por el espejo y sonrió.

-¡Mi querido Dominique!-dijo la chica feliz-¡mírame!, ¿Qué te parece?.

Kagome estaba con un lindo conjunto, con uno pequeño short rosados y una blusa, en color blanco con encajes que le llagaba hasta la mitad del muslo dejando ver solo una pequeña parte de short, y tenía una calcetas hasta la rodilla con lindo cordeles de varios colores adorándolos, y unos bellos tacones en color negros, su cabello estaba completamente rizado, era increíblemente natural, como si toda su vida los hubiera tenido, estaba pintada con colores alegres y sus labios de un color durazno, haciéndolos muy tentadores.

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo al joven dando vueltas.  
-Está muy bien, que digo bien, ¡espectacular!,¡ buen trabajo chicos!.

Todos aplaudían mientras kanna le daba gracias a dios por qué no la despidiera, después de eso todo en la sesión fue tranquilo, kagome posaba como le pedían mientras el fotógrafo hacia su trabajo, Dominique era el más fascinado con todo, esa chica era la más bella criatura que había visto en su vida, era perfecta, simplemente perfecta, cada movimiento de ella, casa sonrisa, y casa palabra que salía de ella, era tan natural sus movimientos, ¡ella había nacido para ser una modelo!, ahora la chica estaba caminado hacia él.

-Dominique-dijo kagome mirándolo preocupada-¿pasa algo?  
-No-dijo el chico-¿Qué sucede?.  
-Estábamos decidiendo donde vamos a cenar hoy, ¡vete tú también!  
-Tengo mucho trabaja kagome será otro día.  
-¡Que lastima!, hubiera querido que vallas-dijo kagome sonriendo.  
-Te lo debo-dijo tomando su muñeca y besándola-luego te invitare a cenar.  
-¡Me parece bien!-dijo la chica sonrojada y separándose-¡nos vemos mañana!-dijo corriendo hacia su camerino.

* * *

-¿Qué cree que soy?, su sirvienta personal-dijo la pelirroja.  
-¿Por qué el alboroto?-dijo sango.  
-Es que sesshomaru está fuera de la cuidad, y volverá hasta pasado mañana y me dejo las labores domesticas de la casa, ¡como si fuera su sirvienta!.

Sango rio a carcajadas por lo que la pelirroja se retiro del lugar, subió las escaleras, recogiendo ropa sucia, agradeció por que los vampiros eran muy propios con su ropa, por lo que solo dejaban a lavar cosas sin valor, ya sean pañuelos, corbatas o otras cosas, pero al ver la puerta blanca, su martirio había llegado, el cuarto de kagome. Se quedo en la puerta, dejo el cesto de ropa en un lado, estaba casi vacío, suspiro y entro.

-¡TE MATARE KAGOME!.

Sango estaba en la cocina mirando la televisión cuando escucho el grito de la chica, sonrió divertida, a lo que un chico de cabellos negros con una coleta la miro.

-¿Qué es divertido?-dijo el chico.  
-Áyame, sesshomaru la puso de… ¿Cómo decirlo?.  
-Criada-dijo el joven.  
-Sí, exacto Miroku-dijo Sango mirándolo-¿sales hoy?.  
-Así es-dijo colocándose su chaqueta-¡hoy me toca cenar!, a menos que quieras tu hacerlo-dijo acercándose a ella.  
-Eres un depravado Miroku, pero luego.

El chico sonrió y se fue.

-Iré a ver a esa dramática-dijo apagando la televisión.

* * *

El quipo de kagome, compuesto por, una estilista, un camarógrafo, una ayudante de vestuario y de maquillaje, asesora de imagen, kanna, agente de la chica y no olvidemos a los de luz, estaban reunidos en un famoso restaurante de la gran ciudad de New York, todos reían y comían, mientras otros miraban el menú o hacían algún chiste, kagome no se sentía a gusto, no se sentía ahí, sonreía pero lo hacía solo para aparentar que estaba ahí, dio el séptimo suspiro, cuando kanna se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo kanna mirándola.  
-Nada, solo que tengo que ir al baño, ya regreso-dijo levantándose y caminado hacia el baño, no había nadie, era normal era ya bastante tarde, y ahora que lo recodaba eran ellos los últimos en el restaurante, se metió al primer cubículo que vio.

Claro que no tenía ganas de ir al baño, simplemente quería huir de ahí, bajo la tapa del inodoro y se sentó ahí.

-¿Pero que estoy haciendo?, escondiéndome en el baño-sonrió-vaya hacia ya muchos años que no lo hacía-sonrió-pero es que…me duele-dijo apretándose el pecho.

Las lagrimas salieron, sin aviso, como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, y como de seguro lo haría cuando llegue a su habitación, se sentía completamente vacía, se quito los tacones y tomo un pedazo de papel y se removió el maquillaje.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya-dijo saliendo-es hora de volver-se lavo la cara y salió del baño, estaban divirtiéndose, así que salió por la cocina, no había nadie-de seguro están atendiéndolos-siguió hasta la puerta de atrás, saco su celular, llamo a koga y en unos minutos el ya estaba ahí con la limosina.  
-¿Qué te paso?-dijo el mirándola.  
-Solo trato de no ser un estorbo-dijo kagome.

Koga simplemente se cayó y abriola puerta, pero ella lo cerró.

-Iré adelante con tigo-dijo kagome caminando a la puerta.

Koga hizo lo mismo, y partieron, dentro del vehículo, kagome saco su celular y le mande un mensaje a kanna.

-Son demasiados, uno de ellos la llevara a casa-dijo guardando su celular.

El chico simplemente condujo, y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba entrando a la gran mansión, kagome tomo sus tacones, su bolso y bajo de la limosina, pero las manos frías de koga la detuvieron.

-Ahora dime que es lo que te sucede.  
-Realmente no te entiendo koga, no los entiendo, porque nos implemente me matan y ya.  
-Solo él puede hacerlo-dijo koga.  
-Siempre el no es así.

* * *

Sango miraba a la pelirroja.

-No quiero preguntar-dijo Áyame.  
-¡Hay que hacerlo Áyame!-dijo sango-esto no es normal, jamás había dejado su ropa así-dijo la sango.  
-No sango, eso es algo de ellos.  
-Ya llego-dijo sango yéndose.  
-Espera.

* * *

-Si no me dices que te pasa, no puedo ayudarte.  
-Tú jamás has querido ayudarme, no sé si eres mi amigo o no sé.  
-¡kagome!-dijo sango apareciendo junto a ella.  
-¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella mirándola.  
-¿puedes explicarme lo que le paso a tu camisón y porque está en la basura?

Kagome se llevo las manos a la boca, y sus lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

-yo…  
-¡por favor sango, no es el momento!-dijo koga.  
-¿Por qué no?, es que…  
-¡déjala ya!-dijo Áyame-no podemos opinar de la relación del amo, con su humana.

Kagome bajo la cabeza, mientras se metía corriendo a la casa.

-¿Es que no ven que está sufriendo?-dijo sango míranoslo.  
-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada, cuando acepto quedarse, firmo su sentencia de muerte, sabía que meterse con un vampiro era algo malo y ella lo hizo.  
-Es porque sintió que tenia, él le dio todo, el le ofreció todo, el siempre le dio la comodidad, no puedo creer que tan bajo callo solo por tener la sangre de una persona que sufrió tanto como ella, al grado de haberle borrado sus memorias y cambiándoselas.  
-¡Cállate ya sango!-dijo Áyame dándole una bofetada-¡es suficiente!.

Sango miro con odio a la vampira y luego de eso se marcho furiosa.

-fue demasiado Áyame.  
-Tu ni me hables-dijo Áyame yéndose también.

* * *

Kagome se encerró en su cuarto, las lágrimas caían una y otra vez.

-¡Ya no me importa nada!, ¡ya no me importa que me manejen!, ¡ya nada me importa!-dijo kagome gritando-¡ya ni me importa si me quieren matar, mátenme y acaben con su estorbo!

Kagome sabía que la estaban escuchando, siempre lo hacían, siempre era lo mismo, fue hacia el bote de basura y encontró el camisón, rasgado, y lleno de sangre.

-Todo esto es tú culpa-dijo en un susurro-¿Por qué me enamore de ti?-dijo rompiendo en llanto.

_Flash back_  
-Kagome-dijo él en un susurro, mientras la chica lo miro-es mejor que te vayas, necesito dormir.

La chica simplemente se le quedo mirando, sesshomaru se estaba apartando de ella cuando sintió el rose de su cabello, el ha llevado sus manos hacia su cabellos, Kagome se ha quedado quieta, luego, sintió las manos de su amo, en su estomago, sentía una necesidad enorme de quitarse el camisón, no llevaba nada debajo y sabía muy bien que él lo sabía, sonrío, por las circunstancias, se ha quedado quieta. En todas las noches que él se ha alimentado de ella, esa noche fue diferente, ha tocado más que solo su cuello, ha tocado su corazón.

-Amo-dijo la chica en un gemido.  
-Cállate-le dijo al oído-nos oyen.

Kagome se quedo callada, podía sentir como el bajaba su mano por su vientre, pero se detuvo, la voltio y ambos quedaron mirándose, ella bajo la mirada y el la atrajo mas a él, kagome simplemente suspiro, sus ojos no estaban rojos, lo que significaba que eso lo estaba haciendo por su cuenta, no por su sed de sangre, no la miraba como presa, la miraba diferente y eso era lo que le causaba miedo, jamás había estado así. Pudo sentirá las manos de el ahora por su espalda, bajando hasta llegar a sus nalgas, kagome trago saliva, él la estaba tocando y no solo tocar, cada parte por la que el ya había pasado sentía arder, sentía un fuego abrazador, no pudo detener sus gemidos, pudo oír la respiración de sesshomaru en su oído, pudo sentir como él la guiaba de nuevo a la cama, cayó en la cama, de nuevo y no se atrevió a mirar esta vez, clavo sus colmillos de nuevo en el cuello de la chica, kagome se movía bajo el, era algo sumamente doloroso, ¿acaso dijo doloroso?, eso jamás había pasado, jamás, ¿Qué era lo diferente?, ¿Qué?.

-Me duele-dijo kagome con un grito ahogado.

El no se detuvo, la chica miraba sus ojos, no estaban rojos, ¿Por qué no estaban rojos?, ¿Por qué le dolía mucho?, normalmente era un pequeño dolor, pero luego era como estar en el cielo, pero ahora era como estar en el mismo infierno, dolía demasiado, se había intentado apartar, pero ¿Cómo podías escaparte de un demonio que ha vivido más de 200 años o incluso mil?, ¿Cómo podías?, hizo el primer intento y solo se gano un gruñido, al segundo un manotazo y al tercero, el rompió el camisón, kagome no pudo gritar, se sentía violada, ultrajada, simplemente la persona más odiada en el mundo, el no la miro pero se sentía tan mal, denuda debajo de él, ella aprovecho eso momento para quitárselo, se tapo con lo que quedaba de su camisón y se fue, podía sentir que él la seguía, la había acorralado en unos de los pasillos, la miraba con vacio, kagome simplemente evadía esa mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo la chica aferrándose a sus ropas también manchadas de su sangre.

El no hablo, pero su mirada lo decía todo, ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?, ¿Qué era?, ella corrió y llego a su habitación, cerro y pudo ver como la manija se movía, se quedo ahí frente a la puerta, estaba asustada, muy asustada, ella nunca había visto al demonio que era su Amo, pero ahora, estaba realmente segura, que era un demonio y que fue un Error quedarse con él.

-me ir por unos días-dijo el detrás de la puerta-no quiero que te vayas.

¿Eso era una súplica?, el nunca hacia eso, kagome se quedo ahí llorando amargamente, por fin se daba cuenta de la clase de demonio que era y por esa ves, por esa única vez, deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser una humana común y corriente, con los problemas normales y demás, pero sabia ahora más que nunca, que tenía que escapar de algún modo, de alguna manera, ser libre.

_fin del flash back_

Sango salió de la mansión en silencio, era poco más de las 2 de la mañana, se subió a su coche y condujo lejos de ahí, cuando estaba a una distancia prudente de la casa saco su celular y llamo.

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo ella dando una pausa, del otro lado le contestaron a lo que ella escucho atentamente  
-¿Qué le hiciste?.

Sango sonaba muy molesta.

-Apenas llegues quiero hablar con tigo, no es una pregunta.-dicho eso ella colgó el teléfono molesta y lo destrozo en sus manos-¡Maldito bastardo!.

Sango sabía muy bien que algo estaba extraño en esta relación, cuando un vampiro escoge a un humano, este debe aceptar su trabajo, de alimentador o bien de fuente, ya que ese eran, una fuente de vida para el vampiro y nada más, solo la primera vez es dolorosa, pero luego el cuerpo se acostumbra, siempre y cuando sea con el mismo objetivo, en pocas palabras alimentarse, pero cuando no es eso, suele doler, como en el caso de kagome, cuando el demonio Naraku la ataco, le dolió, aparte por ser la primera vez con él, y también porque él no quería alimentarse de ella, quería convertirla, y cundo sesshomaru se alimento de ella la segunda era no por hambre, si no por deseo, eso era el más grande pecado en un vampiro, desear a su humano, mas ala de su sed y hambre.  
Sango llegaba a la casa, se estaciono y entro a la mansión, pudo oír los gritos de kagome, corrió rápidamente a su habitación, tenía seguro la puerta, ella abrió como pudo y la encontró tirada en el suelo, con un gran corte en la muñeca, la sangre salía, sango tuvo que taparse la nariz para no beberla.

-¡Kagome!, ¡despierta!-dijo moviéndola-¿Qué hago?-dijo mirándola-si no hago algo morirá.

La cargo y la llevo hacia la habitación de Áyame, entro y la chica salto sobre su cama.

-¿Qué demonios se izo?-dijo mirándola.  
-Se ha cortado, y creo que es la vena.  
-Con razón dejo de gritar, llevémosla a un hospital.  
-Está bien.

* * *

Sango se encontraba sentada en una estación, una limosina se detuvo frente a ella, bajo koga y le abrió la puerta a lo que la chica subió, al entrar se quiero los lentes de sol y se acomodo el cabello y miro hacia la personada.

-¡Cuando tiempo sin verte!-dijo ella feliz.  
-¿Dónde está ella?-dijo el sin rodeos.  
-Al hospital koga-dijo sango sacando su celular mientras comenzó hablar-se corto la muñeca, no sé si fue consciente o no, pero casi se muere desangrada, pero está en el hospital desde ayer, aun no despierta, el doctor dijo que está débil y tendrá que descansar por unas semana, ya le hable a kanna y dijo que le explicaría todo a Dominique.  
-Bien, has hecho bien sango.  
-¡Ahora me dirás porque dejaste a kagome así!, ¡se quiso matar sesshomaru!.

El simplemente sonrío, mientras la chica lo miraba con odio, la limosina llego al hospital ambos bajaron, las miradas de la gente no se hicieron esperar, como no, no es normal ver a un hombre tan bello como él y a una chica tan linda y ambos con la piel de porcelana, llegaron hacia una agitación, sesshomaru entro solamente, mientras sango se sentó a un lado.

* * *

POV sesshomaru.

Ella estaba tan pálida, que apenas y podía ver su sangre, estaba tan, era como un corderito esperando, paciente, dormida, por un momento me quiso irse, pero aquellos par de ojos azules aparecieron en mi subconsciente, necesitaba de ella, y ella lo sabía muy bien, la lastime, mi deseo de poseerla la lastimo, en todo mi vida, jamás había sentido algo por una mujer y sobre todo humana, claro había tenido sexo, normal, cualquier hombre tenía la necesidad y yo como el principal del clan, más aun, sonreí por aquellos días, tan locos y tan llenos de…bueno eso es otro tema, pero cuando conocí a esta niña, supe que era para mí, su sangre me llamo, me atrajo, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por qué esa niña pequeña, de cabellos negros, de ojos azules y con pecas, no se hubiera convertido en lo que era ahora, una mujer, era realmente bella, extremadamente perfecta, jamás había conocido a una mujer, así, bueno una, pero fue hace ya bastantes años, ella era muy diferente, tan llena de vida, pero había algo en ella, era demasiado sentimental, se que estaba enamorada de mi y lo peor del caso es que yo también.  
Se ha robado mi corazón, el cual pensé que no tenia, hice lo que sea para que se quedara conmigo, al grado de cambiarle los recuerdos, Kagome Higurashi, no era hija de una pareja ideal, no trabajaban para mis padres ni mucho menos aceptaban a los vampiros, sus padres eran completamente normales, pero sus antepasados no lo era, una antepasada suya, de hace muchos siglos fue una sacerdotisa que luchaba con los demonio, por lo que iba contra el clan de él, ella era una amenaza para todos, por lo que uno de mis antepasados fue a matarla, pero él hizo lo que estaba prohibido para nosotros, enamorarse, aquella sacerdotisa lo haba engañado, eso es lo que se dice, y también que tuvieron una hija, un hibrido, los dos mundos se declararon la guerra, demonios contra humanos, claro está que nosotros ganamos, pero perdimos el orgullo que teníamos, el clan se separa, haciendo pequeños clanes, es ahí cuando aparece mi padre, pero ella es una descendiente por lo que es algo especial y también odiada por mi familia y por los vampiros, se habían extinguido hasta que apareció ella, sus padres fueron asesinados por mi clan, mejor dicho por mi medio hermano y por mi padre, yo tenía que haberla matado, pero su sangre me hace sentirme tan bien, lleno de vida y deseoso de mas, ella había durado más que cualquier humano, es por ello que es un Higurashi. Cambie sus recuerdos, porque si sabría lo que pasó de verdad, se iría de mí, y no si que haría, si la matara, moriría, ya me he vuelto adicto a ella.

-kagome-susurre a su lado, estaba dormida y sabia que no me escuchaba.

Lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza, si no hacia algo ahora, terminaría traicionando a mi clan, eso no podía ser, tenía que hacer algo, para que ella se aleje de mi por su cuenta, ya que yo no quería matarla, no podría hacerlo, si, ahora mismo era un cobarde, un vampiro cobarde, pero esa mujer lo había hecho, esta mujer acostada en la cama frente a mí, con esa aura tan angelical, eso, ella era un ángel yo un demonio, y este demonio tendría que hacer algo para alejar a este ángel, enmendar mi error, eso haría.

Continuara…


End file.
